onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Oceanus Christum
Oceanus Christum is a Gyojin trained in serveral martial arts and Swordmastering. After hard trainings he decided to join the Marine, where he was able to rank up pretty quickly, achieving the Vice-Almirant Rank in just two years. He was named with two different nicknames, the first one was Kuroi Mizu (黒い水, Black Water) given by his Gyojin comrades due to his use of Gyojin Karate and Busoshoku Haki. The second one, instead, was Akuma Hanta (悪魔ハンター, Demon Hunter) given by the Marine because of his abilities where he is practically perfect for hunting down Akuma no Mi users. History Beggining Born of Unknown Gyojin parents, Kuroi was adopted by Jinbe at a very young age. Jinbe raised him as a son of his own and trained Kuroi in the Art of Gyojin Karate and Jujutsu Gyojin, with the help of some other Gyojin, he was able to became one of the best throughout the island and the best Gyojin in the Island fighting with swords. This last thing was proved once he defeated Hatchan and Hyouzou, he has the dream to defeat Roronoa Zoro and Dracule Mihawk. Youth He grew up training to be the best so he could protect not only his father (Jinbe) but the hole Gyojin Island. Because of this, with just sixteen years old, he decided to join the Marine and achieve a high rank so he could avoid any possible conflict between the Marine and the Gyojins. Career Beginning Once in the Marine, he worked harder than any other marine, capturing pirates with the highest bounty he could find. Due to this, he almost lost his life in the name of the Marine. Ranking Up Little by little, starting as a Recruit, he ranked up inside of the World Government. In a record time, Kuroi was able to rank up sixteen positions in not more than two years, achieving the Vice-Almirant Rank. He is actually consider as the best option for Almirant if one of them couldn't continue with the job. Training Although he is possibly one of the most powerfull Marines and, said by Jinbe, the most powerfull Gyojin alive (due to Fisher Tiger's death), he never stops training and learning new techinchs, as creating his owns, to improve his strength and speed, as well as his reflexes and agility. Further in his career All throughout his career, he battled many Pirates, although, one of the few in which he almost dies, and until now the only one in which he had to retreat, was against the Straw Hat Pirates. In that battle he saw many of Sanji and Zoro's technichs, of which he learned and incorporated to his fighting style. Even with all his power, it was impossible for him to fight the hole "gang" at the same time, overcomed in an overwhelming way for the gang, he retreated with serious injuries, swimming deep into the ocean to escape. Career like a Cipher Pol Agent Beginning When the Cipher Pol saw Kuroi's potencial, they immediately recruit him to join them in secret, he accepted quite happily, this was before being even a Captain. This recruitment gaved him the unique chance to train even harder than what he thought was fisicaly possible for him, learning Rokushiki and becoming one of the best CP Agents. Second Recruit After two years working with the CP-9 in secret, being the Almirants and superiors the only ones who knowed abaut his double job, he was then recruited by the CP-0. He was surprised and also scared about this...proposal. He accepted after a few days of deliberation with himself because this was in secret of the CP-9 and the Almirants, only the World Nobles knew about this, what meant they had hopes in Kuroi, something this huge was very difficult to hide, even for a CP Agent. Final Decission After a few missions with the CP-0, he knew the Marine wasn't enough for him until he could be an Almirant, so, with the possition of a Vice-Almirant, he decided to work independently. Of course he would attend to any urgent call, but the most important of all, he was gifted with a Golden Den Den Mushi, which meant he could ask for a Buster Call if necessary. Category:Marine Vice-Admirals Category:CP9 Category:CP10